Togepi Paranoia
by NatureFlower
Summary: Myra, a ten-year-old girl, senses danger in a sight of a Togepi. Could those cute Togepis do harm on her? Check the story to find out.
1. Togepi Paranoia: Mysterious Togepi

Flower-chan: Yay! My first fanfic! R&R please! Be alert for weird name alerts :D

Squirtle: Flower-chan doesn't own Pokemon and anything else in it! ^_^

* * *

_[Flashback] (Myra's POV)_

_It was a dark and stormy night on that day... All I remember was I'm running from someone... or something. I can't bear it, my whole body was aching. I had to rest._

_'No! Not now! Just a few more steps Myra! You need to! You need to!' A voice in my mind shouted._

_I dared to go, only a few more steps. 2 news: Good and Bad. The good? I got to ring on a doorbell. The bad: I passed out immediately when I realized I used all my strength to ring the doorbell._

_But before everything went black, I saw a man open the door. I could barely recognize the face but, he helped me._  
_[End of Flashback]_

"Myra! Wake up!" A man said warmly.

"Just 5 more minutes..." I said, yawning as I tucked myself into the covers.

"Rise and shine sweetie. Don't forget, Today's the day!" Another voice said.

_'What day?'_ I asked myself as my mind tried to process information.

"AHH!" I said as I jumped out of bed realizing that today's the day I'll get a pokemon. Like every typical person's dream: Be a pokemon trainer and defeat the champion yadda yadda yadda...

"Aw.. But it's 5 AM!" I complained as I saw the time.

"The early bird gets the worm."

"Isn't it supposed to be pokemon, not worm?" I said sarcastically. Well, what pokemon should I choose? Okay, to tell you the truth, I DON'T really dream to become a pokemon trainer. I don't know why I want to get a pokemon now. And I don't know why I keep on getting strange dreams every night.

[Time Skip ^_^]

7 AM. Well, they wouldn't consider it late if I drop by the lab by ten.. So, maybe should explore.

But before that, let me tell you about me. I'm a ten-year-old girl named Myra. Dr. Flinch (I know, weird name. I can't think of a name.) is my stepdad. Or that's what he just says. I live in Pallet Townand hear a lot of stuff about this boy called 'Ash'. I've got no idea, but he's pretty famous even though my stepdad said the whole Pallet Town started taking about 'Ash' two decades ago. So, the only professor in Pallet Town is Prof. Glide (Bravo! Another weird name added.).

"Togeprii!" An urgent call wailed.

I ran towards the forest, with fear and excitement. It was a Togepi! Strange, people never encountered Togepis here before.

"Togeprii!" The horrified Togepi said as it looked around her surrounding.

"Uh.." I said, trying to figure out what in the world was the Togepi's problem. Well, there's no absolute danger here...

"TOGEPRII!" The Togepi said as she stared at me horrified. Wait, she was using a move! Well, I'm actually assuming it's a she. That move... I know that move very well. I don't know how I knew that move, but I can sense danger with this Togepi...

* * *

Flower-chan: So how was that? Was that short? Well, I honestly don't know. Don't forget to R&R! And also, suggest weird name if you'd like. Expect more chapters coming ^_^


	2. Togepi Paranoia: Squirtle

Flower-chan: Mhm.. Another short chappie!(But this is longer than the first one) Sorry if it's short. I'm not an expert in long ones. R&R please!

Squirtle: Flower-chan doesn't own Pokemon and anything in it! ^_^

* * *

_[Short Recap of Chapter 1]_

_"Togeprii!" An urgent call wailed._

_I ran towards the forest, with fear and excitement. It was a Togepi! Strange, people never encountered Togepis here before._

_"Togeprii!" The horrified Togepi said as it looked around her surrounding._

_"Uh.." I said, trying to figure out what in the world was the Togepi's problem. Well, there's no absolute danger here..._

_"TOGEPRII!" The Togepi said as she stared at me horrified. Wait, she was using a move! Well, I'm actually assuming it's a she. That move... I know that move very well. I don't know how I knew that move, but I can sense danger with this Togepi..._

_[End of Recap]_

"AHH!" I said as I tried to retreat.

"Myra! What's wrong?" Dr. Flinch said worriedly.

"I-i-it was attacking me!" I protested as I pointed to the Togepi was. No, where the Togepi _used_ to be.

"Myra, are you serious? A patch of grass is attacking you?"

"Uh.. no." I said. But it all seemed real. Just thinking of it makes me shudder.

"Better run off now, It's 2 minutes before 10:00." He warned me as he checked his watch.

"AHH!" I said in the same way like I did when I was on the bed. I ran as fast as I can to the lab.

[Lab..]

"You're 1 second late, Myra! Sheesh." Prof. Glide pointed out.

"But, it's just a second!" I protested.

"Time is money! And you're wasting time! So you're wasting money!"

"You sound like.. Mr. Krabs..." I said as I watch his face turn violet. Or maybe, violent.

"Are you going to pick a pokemon?" He said impatiently, changing the subject.

"Er.. I chose Squirtle." I said pointing to the first pokeball.

"That's Bulbasaur. This is Squirtle." He said as he took the second pokeball. He released the pokemon inside.

"That's Charmander! This is Squirtle." I said as I took the pokeball I pointed. I released the pokemon and out came an elegant Squirtle.

"Hmph. It's a girl, by the way." He said, informing me.

"Okay.." I said as I admired the Squirtle.

"So, this is your pokedex... Yadda, yadda, yadda..." He said as he handed a huge pile of... 'equipment'. "So, now you're done with what you need here, GO AWAY and I hope you don't have fun." He said, irritated.

"Whatever." I said as I signaled my Squirtle to follow me.

Suddenly, something popped out in my mind. The Togepi! Well, what harm could it have done? I think I should ask Dr. Flinch.

[At home...]

"Dad?" I said uncomfortably. It's the first time I've felt uncomfortable calling him dad.

"Oh, sweetie, your dad is at work. What a lovely Squirtle you have there!" My stepmom said as she went closer to get a closer view of my Squirtle.

"Well, I guess I'll try to train her." I said.

"Have you given it a name yet?"

"Not yet. I forgot to give her one. Maybe I'll give her one later." I said as I opened the door and went out. I could feel the Squirtle follow me. Maybe she'll make a loyal pokemon.

[In a forest near Pallet Town.]

"Hm... What name should I give you?" I said as I sat comfortably on the tree stump.

The Squirtle waited eagerly for some suggestions.

"Tide?"

The Squirtle shook her head.

"Wave?"

Again, same reaction.

"Tidal wave?"

Now, I could feel that Squirtle would roll her eyes if that was possible.

"Splash?"

The Squirtle seemed to consider this name.

"Whirl?"

"Squirtle!" She said in agreement.

"Oh, at last! I thought you can never pick a name, Whirl. But are you sure you want this name?"

The Squirtle nodded.

"Well, we better get home before anything else happens." I said as I started to walk my way out of this forest.

"Togeprii!" A familiar sound... I hope it's friendly.

I stared in its eyes with horror. Whirl looked at me worriedly.

"Help?" I asked. I wanted to run but my legs were like jelly.

Whirl tilted her head as if she could not see the situation but she reacted instinctively upon sensing that her master is in some kind of danger. She did a random water gun and the Togepi was gone.

[At home...]

"I couldn't sleep.." I whispered to my Squirtle. I haven't let her in her pokeball for the whole day but I think she prefers it that way. "Those nightmares keep on haunting me." I said.

Whirl tried to comfort me somehow... Eventually, I fell asleep. Oh no! Not _that_ nightmare again!

* * *

Flower-chan: Don't forget to R&R! And thanks for Squirtle for doing the disclaimer ^_^

Squirtle: Anytime!

Flower-chan: You speak?

Squirtle: You should have realized that awhile ago and also in the first chappie.

Flower-chan: Oh, yeah. You did do the disclaimer.


	3. Togepi Paranoia: The Nightmare

Bunnie: She has paranoia of Togepis... because of an experience.

* * *

(I know, the title is so cliché. Just bear with me XD)

Flower-chan: Another Short Chappie! Squirtle, do the disclaimer! -is suspicious-

Squirtle: You're planning something, aren't you?

Flower-chan: No, I'm not... I just bought a Electrode-like ball with a switch that can capture pokemon which I am interested in...

Squirtle: O.O Okay... Let me do the disclaimer before you get any other ideas... Flower-chan doesn't own Pokemon or anything in it! ^_^

* * *

_[Recap of Chapter 2]_

_"I couldn't sleep.." I whispered to my Squirtle. I haven't let her in her pokeball for the whole day but I think she prefers it that way. "Those nightmares keep on haunting me." I said._

_Whirl tried to comfort me somehow... Eventually, I fell asleep. Oh no! Not that nightmare again!_

_[End of Recap]_

(In case of misunderstandings, this chapter is just her dream. Nothing else.)

I was walking in a field of beautiful flowers._ 'What a peaceful day!'_ I thought. I suddenly saw a girl and went closer to say a friendly greeting.

"What a cute Togepi!" A girl exclaimed before I could say 'Hi'.

I stepped closer to see the Togepi.

"Nice Togepi!"

"Thanks for the compliment. One more thing... Go away!"

"Why?" I questioned her. That's a nice attitude.

"You killed her!" She said with hatred. Then, I noticed that the playful Togepi suddenly faint.

"Kill? Hey, that's not possible. Your Togepi just fainted." I said as I pointed to the newly fainted pokemon

She shrugged. "Well, you made her sleep forever." She said firmly.

"I didn't! And is there such thing?" I protested.

"Yes you did! You used the Upgraded Sleeping Powder made by those-" she said as she glared at me.

"Huh?" I said when the scene began to shift. It was too dark for me to see what's happening. But I knew I was running.

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone..." A deep voice said. "And to make sure, you'll get a taste of it." I felt an evil smile on his face.

"NO!" I shouted when suddenly some kind of powder filled the room. I was getting drowsy. After a few minutes, I was asleep. I was having a nightmare. A nightmare in a nightmare.

I was... myself in that nightmare. Just myself. Suddenly, a Togepi went near me. I recognized her... I always did. She was the same Togepi that fainted!

"Time to sleep." She said in a monotone voice. She was holding something I couldn't identify. I wanted to state the fact that speaking wasn't natural for a pokemon.

_'Oh, seriously Myra. Is there time to think of that when you're in 'danger'?'_ My brain told me.

_'Why not?'_ Another 'side' of me said. Sheesh, such a contradicting brain.

Before I could react to anything else, she sprinkled something... Something that made me drowsy... Something that made me feel horrible. Something that causes me pain, even in this nightmare. Something that-

I woke up from the nightmare in a nightmare. Everything was fuzzy. I could hear a taunting voice that is slowly fading.

"5 seconds, Yasmin and you'll be put into a deep sleep, never to be awaken by your prince charming. " A girl said.

_'Yasmin? Who's Yasmin?' _I thought. Before I could ask, I was running against my will. _'5 seconds? Deep Sleep? Upgraded Sleeping Powder? What's happening?'_

I was terribly tired and the worse part of it was that I can't control myself. I keep on experiencing this every night as if I run a 100m track field each day without a water break except for those lovely mornings when you wake up. Except for Monday Mornings.

"_Times up._" she said in a 'semi-creepy' voice. A lot of Togepis started to chase me. -sarcastic- What a great way to torture your opponents_, _too much cutesy will hurt them.

First, that was a FACT. Too much cutesy, if it actually affects you, can put you to a temporary paralysis. The _oh-my-gosh-that-togepi-is-super-cute-as-if-I-can-stare-at-it-forever _paralysis, then you'll stare at it forever with such content. Second, They are ROBOTS! I saw lasers from their eyes. Now I know why _I_ am running but I don't know _why_ am I running. (Short explanation: 'I' is herself in her dream. 'Why' is for the REAL Myra. So, she can understand why _she_(her 'dream-self') is running but she cannot understand why is _she_(the real Myra) not stopping. [Shorter than the other explanation: If you knew you were in a dream, you know it wouldn't hurt. So, why run away? And, yes, Myra didn't consider that it's her 'dream-self' getting scared and all.])

I feel like I want to rest but I can't stop. Something from my brain was pushing me hard to run. Until I reach a house. It felt familiar but it's getting blurry. The voices, if there are, are fading. I blackened out in my dream

* * *

Flower-chan: So, what do you think? ^_^ -attempts to catch Squirtle with a pokeball-

Squirtle: -dodge-

Flower-chan: You can do that?

Squirtle: In your story I can. ^_^

Flower-chan: Aw... I'll get you next time! Next chapter is coming soon! ^_^ Don't forget to R&R! -is plotting how to catch Squirtle on the next Chapter-

_(Don't you think I'm using the expression '^_^' too much?)_

_(P.S. It was hard to make more than 1000 characters on this one. Just in case long chapters makes you happy. Remember, characters, NOT words. Well, you know I'm not an expert in making super long chapters that will take 30 minutes for you to read. Anyway, Stay Tuned for the next chappie!)_


	4. Togepi Paranoia: Squirtle's Kidnapping

Flower-chan: Another Short Chappie of Togepi Paranoia!

Squirtle: Flower-chan doesn't own Pokemon! Well, if she did, I wouldn't have done the disclaimer.

Flower-chan: How logical. I'll pop out messages in the story. Just felt like it XD

* * *

_[Recap]_

_"Times up." she said in a 'semi-creepy' voice. A lot of Togepis started to chase me. -sarcastic- What a great way to torture your opponents, too much cutesy will hurt them._

_First, that was a FACT. Too much cutesy, if it actually affects you, can put you to a temporary paralysis. The oh-my-gosh-that-togepi-is-super-cute-as-if-I-can-stare-at-it-forever paralysis, then you'll stare at it forever with such content. Second, They are ROBOTS! I saw lasers from their eyes. Now I know why I am running but I don't know why am I running. (Short explanation: 'I' is herself in her dream. 'Why' is for the REAL Myra. So, she can understand why she(her 'dream-self') is running but she cannot understand why is she(the real Myra) not stopping. [Shorter than the other explanation: If you knew you were in a dream, you know it wouldn't hurt. So, why run away? And, yes, Myra didn't consider that it's her 'dream-self' getting scared and all.])_

_I feel like I want to rest but I can't stop. Something from my brain was pushing me hard to run. Until I reach a house. It felt familiar but it's getting blurry. The voices, if there are, are fading. I blackened out in my dream_

_[End of Recap]_

**(Flower-chan here! Well, I'm giving hints to Myra... Somehow...)**  
I woke up. I swear I hear a voice saying something like hints... Oh, well.. Maybe, it's just my imagination.

**(Mhmm... Just your imagination -lowers voice-)**

Well, let me tell you a bit more about that nightmare. My name always changes. Seriously, once they called me 'Dollar', 'Carpet', 'Lightbulb', 'Dust' and I always had a 'WTH' expression on my face. But, this time is more appropriate, Yasmin.

Showertime... Might as well go to the mall..

**(You might wonder: 'Wait, there's a Mall in Pallet Town?' Well, of course... A town will eventually have renovations...)**

-Time Skip-  
I passed by a shop that sells plushies. I might as well check it out.

**(Myra! Hint! \/)**  
'A Squirtle plushie!' I exclaimed! I'm not sure if I shouted it but, who cares? I looooove Squirtles! Hm... Why do I feel I'm missing a 'part of me'? Well, I still have my hand... Hmm... I'm wearing clothes. I still have my shoes... I wonder what's missing.

I passed by a part of the mall where mini-battles are held.

"Woohoo! Go Gyarados!" I cheered for the Gyarados. The Gyarados useda whirlpool as his final move. Huh? **(Myra, HINT!)**'Whirl'pool? Eh.. Nothing seems important about that word.**(-.-' Well, you guessed it. Squirtle's not with her. Did you actually check the title?)**

Well, time to go home I guess..

-At home...- (Normal POV)

"So, have you decided a name for it?" Dr. Flinch asked.

"A name for what?"

"You know."

"You mean the name of my pet dust?"

"Pet dust?" Dr. Flinch asked worriedly because he thought Myra has mental problems.

"Yes, he's right there are your coffee table." Myra said as she pointed towards a coffee table.

"DUST!" Her step mom exclaimed. Her step mom is too fond of cleanliness. She can't even forgive a speck of dust for setting in their house..

"Mom, not my pet Dust!" Myra shouted. Too late. She was a bit teary-eyed. Dr. Flinch was more convinced that Myra has mental problems, already planning for a 'cure'.

"Eh, nevermind. Bye Dust! I'll be going upstairs." Myra said as she suddenly had a change of mood. She ran to her room, which is upstairs.

"Oh, dear. What happened to our dear Myra?" Dr. Flinch said, planning to discuss a treatment for Myra.

The truth was, Myra was always like that. A girl having random pets but her parents immediately forgets about it the next day. So, there's no absolute problem, for now.

-Myra's Room- (Myra's POV)

**(Well, you see, while they were downstairs, I placed something that might help Myra...)**

"A squirtle plushie? But I never had one..." I wondered as I saw a Squirtle Plushie on my bed. Well, maybe my dad bought it for me.

**(Are you _THAT_ slow, Myra? Sheesh, I already used my superior powers as an author and yet... Nevermind.)**

* * *

Flower-chan: So, how was that? Will Myra ever find out that Squirtle's missing? Check Chapter 5! Which is: (Title Not-So-Spoiler) Squirtle's Kidnapping Part 2. I might as well add Part 3.

Squirtle: I am NOT missing!

Flower-chan: Okay, WHIRL is missing.

Squirtle: Good.

Flower-chan: -whispers to YOU-_ I'll 'borrow' a pokeball for the next chapter.._

Squirtle: I heard that!

Flower-chan: Heard what?

Squirtle: I don't really know what I heard.

Flower-chan: 'See' you on the next chapter! (IF I can actually see you, but it would be freaky to see eyes on your computer/laptop/whatever that is watching you.)


	5. Squirtle's Note

Squirtle: Sorry everyone if Flower-chan hasn't been updating for a while now. Well, you see, she had a sudden burst of inspiration one night but...

It was for the epilogue.

Strange, I know. I mean we're not even halfway through the story and she's like: "POOF! Sorry Squirtle.. I just got a sudden burst of inspiration for the epilogue...".

Then, she forgot why she was saying sorry to me.. Now, I get it. She forgot to work on 'Whirl's Kidnapping 2' because of that epilogue. Right now, she's explaining it to me as 'Advanced planning' because she needs to be prepared for blah... blah.. blah...

Yeah, right. Then, she forgets to do ADVANCED PLANNING on that chappie. Hmph. Such an author.

-Distant voice that could still be heard-  
Flower-chan: Squirtle! What in the world are you telling them?

Squirtle: Uh, bye. Uh, oh. I am SO dead... Wait, not possible. Hmm... I will SO faint... More suitable? XD

Flower-chan: Come here, NOW!

Squirtle: Gotta run... Or swim... Whatever suits me. 


	6. Togepi Paranoia: Squirtle's Kidnapping 2

Flower-chan: I'm back! And I hope Squirtle didn't told you SOMETHING while I was gone.

Squirtle: -laughs nervously-

Flower-chan: Umm... So, let's go on with the chapter, shall we? Oh, and I'll try not to make ANs(with apostrophe?) in this and upcoming chapters. -snaps and goes to... somewhere-

Squirtle: Is that my cue? Anyway, Flower-chan doesn't own Pokemon or anything in it!

* * *

I hugged my Squirtle plushie and lied down on the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while and started to imagine random things like having a pokemon with infinite level, then having a weird family that consists of 27 members, then being hung on the Christmas tree as a Christmas ball.

Before I knew it, I started dreaming. And it was NOT a nightmare for a Masterball's sake.

_It was dark... As if darker than dark, but of course that is not possible._

_I can't move. Am I tied up or something?_

_I couldn't speak either. Well, who said you can say what you want in your dreams?_

_I know this is a dream, but why am I still dreaming? I mean, they say that if you know you're dreaming in a dream, you'll wake up from that dream. I guess it doesn't work like that in here._

_I saw a man approaching me._

_"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He said. I wanted to shout, 'It's 'WHO' not 'WHAT'! Sheesh, I'm a human for Whirl's sake.' but I couldn't. Just then, I realized Whirl was missing the WHOLE time._

_"Sir, it's her pokemon." A female voice answered him. "Well, the idea of taking it for hostage is so cliche."._

_'Wow, someone with common sense... Umm, what is common sense?' I asked myself._

_"Cliche? Do I even care about what's cliche after what she did?" He said, angrily._

_"N-no, sir. I was just thinking what she did to you... I mean, I just thought hat maybe I earned the right to know after helping you.."_

_"Ah, well... A Team Rocket executive helped me in hypnotizing her into doing some of our... plans. Which involves some kind of experiment we had where we spent a lot of pokedollars"_

_"What experime-" She began to ask._

_"No questions, Flair." He said in a firm voice._

_The scene shattered in a way that it seemed dangerous... but interesting at the same time._

I woke up from the dream._ 'It seemed so real but it wasn't.' _I thought.

"Oh, shucks! Whirl!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the bed and hit the ceiling, or what I thought was the ceiling.

"Oww..." I said as I rubbed my head. When did the 'ceiling' become so close? Was it just me?

I looked to what hit me and there was a shelf connected to the wall that I never noticed until now.

"Oh well. Now, I need to find Whirl." I said as I got out of bed and went to my cabinets.

"Hm... Let's see... Running Shoes. check. Backpack with essentials, check." I said as I gathered my things and equipped them. I went to the living room and asked my parents if I could go. As usual, they didn't care. They barely notice me gone for a week if I am.

I went out and set to the the forest, going to trails that my instincts tells me to go to.

[Whirl's POV]

I looked at them and marked their names.

_'Red-haired girl in a ponytail - Flair. Her name sounds like 'flare', which suits her._' I thought. _'Big fat man in black is Flair's boss. Well, I never heard his name in the conversation. Random Team Rocket Executive on the left who was supposed to be guarding has a name tag which I read as 'Dot'. Oh well...'_

What kind of hostage is this? Sheesh. Such disappointment. I was thinking that this will become more exciting and have a rescue operation. I was terribly wrong.

[Myra's POV]

_'Oh, for a pokeball's sake, where is Whirl?'_ I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into a metal wall... in the middle of a forest? I a little bit dazed, but I quickly recovered.

"Aha! The door." I said as I found the door. Surprisingly, it was open. I went in and found a suspicious room. So, I checked it first.

"Woah... Tempting..." I said as I saw tons of pokeballs scattered... Okay, I'm not the stealing-type. I was about to touch one(or maybe steal) a pokeball when I noticed sparks on some parts of the room.

"Shucks!" I said as I realized they were Electrodes, which is worse than Voltorbs. I ran away from the room and went to another room.

"Who are you?" A girl screeched like she's scratching the blackboard... You know, that kind of sound. _'Ouch... My ears... Have mercy...'_ I thought as I rubbed my ears and recoiled away from the sound.

She coughed a bit and spoke again.

"Sorry... I have... problems." She said, in a calmer tone. She seemed... worried? Well, who said I was good at reading expressions?

I slipped out of the room before she notices me again and went to a hallway. I saw a PINK NEON SIGN glowing in front of me saying 'Hostage room. 10 steps north, 7 steps east.'. Weird.

I just followed anyway, only to find a Whatever-you-call-this-team Executive sleeping in the corner. I walked around the room a found a note.

'Kidnapping her Squirtle named Whirl.

-Ransom is 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Pokedollars-

Wait, who carries that much around anyway?' The note said, as if it was contradicting itself.

I saw a chair in the middle of the room, with a rope neatly placed on top of it. I noticed a bit of carvings on the chair. It looked like it was 'carved' by scratching.

'Whirl was here.' It said

* * *

Flower-chan: I find myself weird.

Squirtle: _-mutters- You were always weird._ Why?

Flower-chan: Well, I just finished my second to the last chapter in one day...

Squirtle: Wow and when are you planning to put it?

Flower-chan: No idea. Anyway, don't forget to R&R!


End file.
